Aluminum alloy wheel needs to be machined after casting, so a positioning end surface of the casting blank will be reserved for machining positioning. At present, the wheel blank is positioned mostly by the use of a process wheel lip. The horizontal surface of the process wheel lip is used for the axial positioning, and the side surface of the process wheel lip is used for the radial positioning. In actual manufacture, there are many blank deformation problems in the casting blank, causing the unevenness of the positioning end surface of the wheel blank, leading to inaccurate positioning of the wheel machining and causing waste products of turning deviation. Therefore, it is necessary to trim the wheel positioning end surface so as to make the positioning wheel lip face and side surface be uniform, and improve the positioning accuracy of machining.